This invention relates to wrist braces, especially to wrist supports designed for gymnasts, to relieve wrist pain or to reduce load forces in the wrist joint even when no pain is present, in order to increase the functional and intensity level of the gymnasts training. This orthopedic wrist brace compensates for ulnar variance and extension to reduce load forces in the wrist joint in weight bearing activities.